FRED: Saves Bertha!
by Butterfly Kitty
Summary: Bertha and I walked home from school. Her head was down and she was dragging her feet. Her eyes had a haunted look, and whenever she spoke it's a snap or a jeer. I wonder why.
1. What's Wrong with Bertha?

_Fred's POV:_

Bertha and I walked home from school. Her head was down and she was dragging her feet. Her eyes had a haunted look, and whenever she spoke it's a snap or a jeer. I wonder why.

"So, um, Bertha, d'ya think Kevin'll lay off anytime soon?" Fred asked.

"Why would he lay off on you?" See, she just snapped.

"Well, he's so mean! I mean, like, he's all like, 'hey Figglehorn, I'm cooler than you and I'm making out with my smokin' hot girlfriend Judy, wanna watch us make out?' I mean, we all know Judy was mine! And he cheats on me like he's some idiot! Oh, wait, he is an id-"

"Would you shut up Fred? Judy never loved you!" Bertha fingered her fake blue highlight angrily. She's always wearing crazy things in her hair. Today she wore all blue highlights with one orange one, one green one, and a pink one, and she had a green and black feather in her hair, and she was wearing a headband with the word "boss" popping out at the top. Her clothes were all punk and rocker type, as usual, black knee-socks, striped red, black leggings, and a black tee-shirt, with a skull in the middle of a purple explosion.

"Hurtful!" I cried.

"Your voice is weird." Bertha never said that! What is she, has she gone mad? I'm gonna get to the bottom of this.

"So, has your mother done anything lately? Is she drunk? Cuz my mom, she-"

"Oh look, there's your house, go eat your candy sandwich. Bye," Bertha said, shoving me away. I glared at my only friend and stomped away into my own house.

* * *

><p><em><span>Bertha's POV:<span>_

Ugh, why was Fred being so inquisitive? So annoying! I reached my house and took a deep breath. I opened the door to see my mom passed out on the ground. Thank God. I tiptoed upstairs into my room. My eyes flickered from the bed to the TV, and back again. TV in bed didn't sound too bad right now. Meh, I'll do my homework later.

I flopped down on my bed and used my remote to surf the channels. Grr, nothing good's on TV right now! It's all Judge Judy and SpongeBob. I frowned, something I've been doing a lot lately since my mom started dating this dude called Spencer. Spencer Cook. Hmm, that reminds me, I kind of want to watch iCarly. I grabbed my laptop and lay on my stomach, suddenly remembering why I've been avoiding that. I turned on my side to avoid that enormous fist-sized bruise on my stomach. Turning my computer so it faced me, I clicked to the website I wanted (iCarly dot com), and looked through the videos. I chose the one with Spencer taking Sam's place, since she was in juvie that day. iCarly never gets old.

Soon enough I was watching iCarly for an hour. I laughed one last time at Sam's Freddie look-alike (the toilet!) and rolled onto my other side, just so I could see the clock... it was 7:30. 7:30? Oh no, oh no, oh no, oh no! Spencer should be banging on my door right about...

"OPEN UP!" BANG! BANG!

Now.

Save me, Lord.

* * *

><p><strong>The next chapters will be much, much longer. This was just a little introduction. Thing.<strong>

**Do you like Victorious? The show? On Nick? Oh, and if you do, do you like Jade? And Beck? And their romance? If so, I have another story like this for Victorious called "Jade Dragon" about how Beck breaks up wtih Jade and fully regrets that desision because she... well, you'll just have to read and see!**

**Peace out, homies!**

**~Allison O'Malley (heart, smiley face.)**


	2. Secrets Revealed

_Bertha's POV:_

_Soon enough I was watching iCarly for an hour. I laughed one last time at Sam's Freddie look-alike (the toilet!) and rolled onto my other side, just so I could see the clock... it was 7:30. 7:30? Oh no, oh no, oh no, oh no! Spencer should be banging on my door right about..._

_"OPEN UP!" BANG! BANG!_

_Now._

_Save me, Lord._

* * *

><p><em>Who knows how much later, Fred's POV:<em>

So I was just sitting there, eating that sandwich I invented (I call it the Jelly... Thing, yeah I need to come up with a name.) when there was a knock on the door. My mom was napping upstairs (no surprise there). I peeked around the corner pretending I was some sort of spy for the CIA. I hummed the "Mission Impossible" theme song and darted around to the door suspiciously. I looked out the window to see Bertha. Bertha? I opened the door, and Bertha looked away.

"Hey Bertha, what're you doing here?" I asked.

"Um, my grandparents are, um, staying with us because, uhhhmm, they lost power in, ummm, Alaska, and my mom wants me to stay here," Bertha said. I could tell the wasn't telling the truth, but I didn't really care at the moment.

"Rigghhhttt, okay," I said. "D'ya have your stuff?"

"I'm not a girly girl Fred. I have clothes here, and I have my essentials in my backpack," Bertha snapped.

"Uh, loose the 'tude Bertha," I said.

"Yeah yeah, well, my mom wants me to stay here, so I can do what I want," Bertha said. I rolled my eyes.

"So, how long'll you be here for?" I asked.

"I dunno, three, four..." Bertha said.

"Three or four what? Days? Weeks? Months?" I asked.

"Maybe five..." Bertha said.

"Just stay until you want to leave," I said. Bertha marched in, and for a split second her shirt went up a little and I saw a deep cut, open but not bleeding. But as soon as I saw it, she pulled her shirt down again. Was I imagining it? No, I couldn't be. But then again my mom doesn't really think I'm mentally sane...

"I can sleep anywhere," Bertha told me.

"Guestroom?" I suggested.

"M'kay," Bertha said, tossing a colored extension behind her shoulder. She climbed up the stairs, dragging her backpack behind her. Something fell out, but since she was on carpet it made no sound, so she didn't notice.

"Oh, Bertha!" I cried, running up the stairs to pick up the object. It was a journal! Maybe it had the secret...

"Whaaattt?" Bertha whined from in the guestroom.

"Oh, um, nevermind!" I shouted back. Tonight was snoop night.

* * *

><p>I opened up the journal to the first page, glancing at the clock. 8:30. Bertha was taking a shower. I looked down at the page. The date at the top said "January 1st, 1999." I thought of when Bertha first started acting weird and turned to "November 4th, 2011." I started reading...<p>

_Dear Journal,  
>Like I said before, there's no way I'm gonna call you a diary. Those are for preppy, prissy princesses. Nice alliteration. Anyway, my mom got a new boyfriend last night. He's big and hairy.<em>

Was that it? I read on...

_He hates my guts. This morning, he hit me. Hard. And when I told Mom, all she said was "you deserved it." I mean, seriously! And the abuse continued after school. I actually bled! _

_I know you don't care cuz you're a piece of paper, but..._

_Hate,  
>Bertha<em>

_November 8th, 2011  
>Dear Journal,<br>The abuse won't stop! I just wanna stop living! And Spencer's actually talking about marriage! Which means I'll be abused the rest of my life! Unless he leaves for another girl like my first dad..._

Okay, I'm getting the picture a little more. That explains the tear and blood stains all over the page.

_I don't know if I feel anything anymore! The only way to tell is to cut myself. No one'll miss me anyway, right? Right. I like how it makes me feel. I like watching my blood pour out. It makes me realize that no one ever loved me. And anyway, I deserve it, right? After all those years of being a pain to my mom, she gets a new boyfriend that hates me. Everyone hates me. Even... Fred. _

Wait, _what_?

_Fred. FredFredFred. I always get a weird feeling in my stomach when I see him. He's really cute. And hot. At the same time. His voice is really cool, and his lips, just sitting there... unkissed... Okay, I'm gonna stop there. _

_Hate,  
>Bertha (3 Fred)<em>

Ooookkaaayyy... Awkward... I probed my mind for feelings for Bertha. None. I think... well, I've never been in actual love before, soooo...

Judy never counted. She was just a thing in my head. And Talia was just a friend. But I was always thinking about Bertha. And I was concerned. About Bertha. Her eyes, they sparkle like dew on holly in the morning, and her nose is not too big or small... and her lips... her perfect, full lips...

Water is suddenly splashed on my face. I don't know how the plastic skull cup got in my hand, but it did... and I'm back.


	3. AUTHOR NOTE PLZ READ!

**I AM SORRY EVERYONE! I CANNOT DECIDE ON ANY MORE IDEAS! I WILL NOT DELETE THIS STORY, BUT IF ANY OF YOU WANT IT, YOU CAN REPOST IT WITH THE SAME THINGS, ONLY SAY IN THE SUMMERY "REPOSTED FROM ALLISON O'MALLEY'S ACCOUNT" OKAY? ONCE AGAIN, I AM SORRY. =(**


End file.
